


Terno mar profundo

by Ikyelf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Por baixo da namorada, ela a observou como uma artista aprecia uma paisagem para pintá-la com primor e admiração depois. Os fios castanhos caindo sobre o rosto queimado pelo Sol, o nariz de botão rosado, a macia boca de coração e os pequenininhos e adoráveis olhos escuros. Até mesmo como os seus dedos eram esguios e ágeis, tudo nela parecia perfeito e digno de uma atenção particularmente necessária.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Terno mar profundo

**H** inata deslizou os seus dedos pelos sedosos fios cor de chocolate da namorada, apreciando a textura macia e o doce e suave cheiro de seu _shampoo_ de mel e cacau, que já era tão característico dela. Viu-a desenhar um sorriso terno em seus lábios róseos, os olhos fechados apreciando com deleite o carinho de sua calorosa companheira.

A mão de Tenten envolveu a sua, cobrindo-a com o seu calor tão especial e delicado. Hinata a assistiu levá-la até os lábios, depositando um cálido selo no nó dos dedos. Ruborizou, sua tez pálida tingindo-se de um adorável rubro, não conseguindo evitar que um sorriso brincasse em seu rosto alegre e beijasse em seus olhos-lua.

Por baixo da namorada, ela a observou como uma artista aprecia uma paisagem para pintá-la com primor e admiração depois. Os fios castanhos caindo sobre o rosto queimado pelo Sol, o nariz de botão rosado, a macia boca de coração e os pequenininhos e adoráveis olhos escuros. Até mesmo como os seus dedos eram esguios e ágeis, tudo nela parecia perfeito e digno de uma atenção particularmente necessária.

A Hyuuga amava tudo aquilo, aquela conexão que somente elas tinham. O seu coração transbordava por um amontoado de sentimentos e sensações indescritíveis, saltando como os intensos e velozes pulos de uma lebre travessa. Os corpos se uniam, movendo-se e encaixando-se como ondas fluidas de um revolto e profundo mar vívido.

As mãos pálidas a traçarem caminhos invisíveis, porém muito conhecidos, pelas costas bronzeadas. Lábios a provarem o doce e inebriante sabor da pele de Hinata, em meio à sussurros de amor e sorrisos entreabertos. Não era questão de prazer carnal, era muito mais que isso. Acima de tudo, amavam-se.

Em cada mínimo gesto, podiam sentir os seus corpos e almas a serem coloridos com diversas cores de uma terna paleta imprescindível. Artistas de seus próprios sentimentos, eram a moldura para a pintura uma da outra.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
